Terraria: New World
by LordoftheSeas
Summary: When Leo wakes up in the wilderness, confused as to how he got there, he realizes that he needs to survive before he can remember the past.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

? P.O.V.

I can't remember anything of my past, like I've acquired amnesia. Where I am, what I do, who my associates are, none of it remembered. The two things I know are my name, and how to survive. But because I know how to survive so well, that raises some questions for me. What was my life like in the past? How do I know how to survive? Was I trained, or is it some instinct? However, there's one question that continues to bother me: why am I here?


	2. First Recollection of Memories

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. I wanted to get a second chapter out today, so I wrote another one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

? P.O.V.

I have no recollection of falling asleep in a forest whatsoever. Come to think of it, I can't seem to be able to recall anything other than my name: Leo. I'd like to let you know more about me, but I need to find or build a shelter immediately. Who knows how cold and dangerous the night could be?

Well for one, I certainly don't, and I do not want to find out unprepared. Let's see what's in this dark blue backpack that apparently belongs to me. Okay, I've got a copper pickaxe, a copper axe, and a seashell that is being used as a pendant for a gold chain necklace. As I grab the seashell, a memory comes back to me.

 _Flashback_

 _I'm standing next to a man, and he's holding a seashell._

" _Leo, I want to give this to you as a token of my appreciation for dealing with those thugs," the man said._

" _Thank you, Mr. Kentor," I replied. "Though are you sure? I do not need repayment for my services."_

" _Oh, I'm sure," Mr. Kentor answered. "A shop keeper like me would have no use for this. However, an adventurer like you may find use for it."_

" _As grateful as I am, I'm confused as to what that is," I said._

" _Well," said Mr. Kentor. "This is a Neptune shell. When in water, transforms you into a humanoid sea creature, allowing you to breath underwater, and swim as swift as a shark. However, when transformed, you end up looking like this." At that, he produced a photograph of a scaly green humanoid fish creature._

" _Whoa," I muttered. Pipping up, I continued. "Anyways, once again thank you for the wonderful gift, and I must depart. I have some more business to attend to."_

" _I see," Mr. Kentor replied, smiling. "Well then, have a good day."_

 _Flashback End_


	3. Gearing Up for the First Night

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for "Terraria: New World"! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I had to go to sleep about a half hour later. Anyways, I know some of you are interested in this story, so I'll go on without further ado. BTW, at the end of the chapter, I'll give some info on my OC (visual looks, not personality).**

 **Chapter 3**

Leo's P.O.V.

"Ow…" I muttered as I clutched my head. "That flashback is giving me a really bad migraine."

That's when I got an idea.

 _Hmm,_ I thought. _If grabbing this Neptune shell brought back one of my memories of said item, then maybe grabbing another object I had a connection with may bring back more memories._

So I grabbed the pickaxe, mentally preparing myself for the pain. However, none came.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, confused. "Maybe I just need to wait for the memories to slowly come back to me. Now, enough contemplating things, I need to build a shelter."

And with that, I grab the copper axe and walk over to the closest tree. Here goes nothing. I swing with as much force as I can muster, though the tree is barely dented. Oh well, I better get on with it before night falls.

*Two Hours Later*

I'm done chopping wood and building my hut. During the time I was chopping wood, I got attacked by some green slimes. I didn't have a weapon on me, so I ended up hacking at the thing with my axe. Apparently, the gel they drop when killed is quite flammable, and with it, I made some torches and a campfire.

I also went mining for stone, and with it, I crafted a furnace and fifty arrows. Along with finding stone, I found some lead ore, enough to forge an anvil and a broadsword. That meant creatures of the night, whatever they are, aren't going to be able kill me without suffering some cut and stab wounds. Well, it looks like it's getting late, so I better get back to my hut.

The hut is eleven meters long, five meters wide, and three meters tall (A/N: I know that Terraria is really 2D, but I made it 3D to be slightly more realistic), with a porch facing the north.

Grabbing the camp fire from the chest (I found it earlier when I went wood chopping. All it had was a few health potions, some lead bars, and some money), I place it in the middle of the porch to provide some light.

As night approaches, I sit by the campfire and watch the sunset before heading inside to see what I can craft.

? P.O.V.

How strange. There's a cabin in the middle of the forest. I wonder if anyone's home?

 **A/N: And that, my friends, concludes chapter 3 of "Terraria: New World". Who is this mysterious character, and what are they doing in the forest? Anyways, as promised, I'm giving a character description of Leo. He's 1 meter and 65 cm tall, with short but spikey dark blue hair. He's got black irises, and tan skin, with a decent amount of muscle. His current clothes consist of an aqua jacket (the long one from the 1.3 update), an undershirt that matches his hair colour, green pants, and sapphire blue shoes. He also has the Neptune's Shell, which, as said in the last chapter, is used as a pendant, dangling from a golden chain. Anyways, that's all for now! Aquarium Master, signing out!**


	4. The Guide

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Just took a short break before writing another chapter. So, I know that some, though not all, are curious to see how well Leo will survive. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Terraria: New World", and it's going to be longer than the last 3. Hopefully it will be.**

 **Chapter 4**

Leo's P.O.V.

As I sit by the furnace, trying to warm myself, I hear knocking at the door on the left side of the house (east).

"Huh," I mutter, standing up to go answer the door. "I didn't know that the forest is home to others. I wonder if they're adventurers like me."

However, when I open the door, what I see pulls me out of my thoughts. It wasn't survivors or adventurers that were knocking. It was zombies, trying to make their way into my house so they can eat me alive.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shout to no one in particular. "Zombies exist?! And here I was, thinking that they're just an urban myth, made up by other adventurers!"

Well, no time to think. As adrenaline kicks in, so does my battle instincts. I'm already charging them, my mind focused on destroying these animated corpses before they destroy me.

I send several blows in quick succession at the lead zombie. I continue hacking at them, ignoring the pain as best as I can whenever they claw at me or punch me. Not even realizing that the battle is over, I swing my lead broadsword in the air as sort of a salute, and for good measure, plunge it into the nearest zombie's head.

"I've got to say, you're the best fighter I've met so far, and one of the few that survive," says a voice from behind me.

I turn around to see a man in his twenties, with spikey brown hair, a blue sweater, beige pants, and hiking boots, leaning on the door of my cabin.

"Who the heck are you?" I demand, pointing my sword at his head. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"The name's Brandon," he answers, putting his hands up in a friendly manner, showing me that he's not armed. "I'm what you'd call a survival guide, though I've got a passion for archery. I help out those who come to explore the new lands. Oh, by the way, what do you think of my bow?"

He then shows me his wooden bow and quiver. "Like it? I built them myself."

"Cool," I say, lowering the sword. "Nice bow. I like the craftsmanship of it. Um, not to be off topic, but are you a homeless?"

"Yeah, I am," Brandon remarks, yawning. "We guides usually rely on the adventurer to build us a home, since we're usually busy helping them when need be. By the way, would you mind if I crashed here? I could provide you with assistance in exchange."

"Sure," I reply. "It's not like I have any friends to keep me company. Oh, and my name's Leo."

"Well then, Leo," he says, smirking. "It's nice to officially know you."

"Same thing to you," I reply. I then gaze up at the sky.

"I think we should head inside. I do not want to meet the 'locals'," I continue, putting an emphasis on the word 'locals'.

"I'm with you on that decision. Trust me, I know several of the local 'wildlife', and they're quite feisty, to say the least," Brandon comments.

With that, the two of us head into my cabin for the night, trying to get some sleep before sunlight shows up.

*Several Hours later*

"Wake up!" Brandon shouts. "Daylight is here and you need to prepare for the night! So spend the day wisely. I recommend looking for minerals so you can make some form of armour."

 _Geez_ , I think to myself. _He needs to relax._

"Let me sleep for a few more minutes, Energizer Bunny," I retort.

"Sorry, but you need to wake up," he says firmly. "You need to stock up on materials if you want to make things easier on yourself."

"Ugh," I groan, getting up. "Let me go brush my teeth first, and then I'll go mining."

"Alright then," he cheers. "Welcome to your second day in the new world!"

Today is going to be an interesting day.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my newest chapter of "Terraria: New World". I hope you enjoy, and have a good day!**


	5. Down We Go!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Just took a short break before writing another chapter. So, I know that some, though not all, are curious to see how well Leo will survive. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Terraria: New World", and it's going to be longer than the last 3. Hopefully it will be.**

 **Chapter 4**

Leo's P.O.V.

As I sit by the furnace, trying to warm myself, I hear knocking at the door on the left side of the house (east).

"Huh," I mutter, standing up to go answer the door. "I didn't know that the forest is home to others. I wonder if they're adventurers like me."

However, when I open the door, what I see pulls me out of my thoughts. It wasn't survivors or adventurers that were knocking. It was zombies, trying to make their way into my house so they can eat me alive.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shout to no one in particular. "Zombies exist?! And here I was, thinking that they're just an urban myth, made up by other adventurers!"

Well, no time to think. As adrenaline kicks in, so does my battle instincts. I'm already charging them, my mind focused on destroying these animated corpses before they destroy me.

I send several blows in quick succession at the lead zombie. I continue hacking at them, ignoring the pain as best as I can whenever they claw at me or punch me. Not even realizing that the battle is over, I swing my lead broadsword in the air as sort of a salute, and for good measure, plunge it into the nearest zombie's head.

"I've got to say, you're the best fighter I've met so far, and one of the few that survive," says a voice from behind me.

I turn around to see a man in his twenties, with spikey brown hair, a blue sweater, beige pants, and hiking boots, leaning on the door of my cabin.

"Who the heck are you?" I demand, pointing my sword at his head. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"The name's Brandon," he answers, putting his hands up in a friendly manner, showing me that he's not armed. "I'm what you'd call a survival guide, though I've got a passion for archery. I help out those who come to explore the new lands. Oh, by the way, what do you think of my bow?"

He then shows me his wooden bow and quiver. "Like it? I built them myself."

"Cool," I say, lowering the sword. "Nice bow. I like the craftsmanship of it. Um, not to be off topic, but are you a homeless?"

"Yeah, I am," Brandon remarks, yawning. "We guides usually rely on the adventurer to build us a home, since we're usually busy helping them when need be. By the way, would you mind if I crashed here? I could provide you with assistance in exchange."

"Sure," I reply. "It's not like I have any friends to keep me company. Oh, and my name's Leo."

"Well then, Leo," he says, smirking. "It's nice to officially know you."

"Same thing to you," I reply. I then gaze up at the sky.

"I think we should head inside. I do not want to meet the 'locals'," I continue, putting an emphasis on the word 'locals'.

"I'm with you on that decision. Trust me, I know several of the local 'wildlife', and they're quite feisty, to say the least," Brandon comments.

With that, the two of us head into my cabin for the night, trying to get some sleep before sunlight shows up.

*Several Hours later*

"Wake up!" Brandon shouts. "Daylight is here and you need to prepare for the night! So spend the day wisely. I recommend looking for minerals so you can make some form of armour."

 _Geez_ , I think to myself. _He needs to relax._

"Let me sleep for a few more minutes, Energizer Bunny," I retort.

"Sorry, but you need to wake up," he says firmly. "You need to stock up on materials if you want to make things easier on yourself."

"Ugh," I groan, getting up. "Let me go brush my teeth first, and then I'll go mining."

"Alright then," he cheers. "Welcome to your second day in the new world!"

Today is going to be an interesting day.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my newest chapter of "Terraria: New World". I hope you enjoy, and have a good day!**


	6. Lilith

**A/N: The Aquarium Master is back with another chapter of "Terraria: New World". I won't post on Tuesday or Thursday, but to make it up to you guys, I'll (hopefully) have 4 chapters done on Wednesday. I know that you guys are excited to see what will happen to Leo as he goes down into that tunnel, so let's get on with story. BTW, I'm sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I didn't have enough time.**

 **Chapter 6**

As I stroll down the tunnel, going deeper and deeper into the earth, I keep getting the chills. I feel like someone, or something, is watching me. But whenever I look around, no one is there.

I take another look around, and rather than looking for whatever seems to be following me, decide to take in my surroundings.

The floor and roof are made of wood, with planked walls (made up of stone and wood) and wooden pillars every so often. Lanterns filled with some sort of magical green chemical dangle from the ceiling, creating an eerie green glow.

Those torches I saw from before are far away, about an hour or so long walk. Now these lanterns are the only light source. I'd gladly turn them in for normal torches.

After several minutes, I come across a huge room with a domed roof and lit by metal braziers which emit an eerie purple glow. Those torches are even creepier than the lanterns. Before I can even take another step, a female voice shouts at me.

"Back off, and get out!" the voice yells. "You've been warned, and if

Ignoring the warnings, I look around, trying to pinpoint this person's location, but she's nowhere that I can see. Shoot. That means I have to look for her, but chances are I'll be found first.

My thoughts are interrupted by the whoosh of wings. I turn around, and see the one that's been following me this entire time.

The girl seems to be around my age (seventeen), and she's got a long ponytail which is coloured deep purple, and bone hair pins are scattered around the top of her head. Along with black combat boots, purple leggings and a mauve skirt, the girl wears some sort of torso armour, which matches the colour of her hair and leggings. A skull with glowing eyes decorates the chest area, while thin plates of metal lead down from the skull to the top of her abdomen. With shoulder pads that connect to a thin sleeve of what appears to be scales and gloves with short spikes on the knuckles, she looks decked out and ready to fight.

After several moments of silence, she finally speaks. "Who the hell are you, and give me three good reasons as to why I should not massacre you."

I have two options right now. Be rude or be polite. After a quick mental argument, I decide on the polite route.

"I'm sorry ma'am, and I don't want to intrude on your private residence, but I only come here in search of rope," I say, wanting to be honest so that I don't die for lying. "All the other tunnels were dead ends, and I don't have enough rope to leave."

"Seriously?" she scoffs, unamused. "There's no need to be polite in this harsh world."

"Oh," I say sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Before I start helping you out, I need proof that you're not down here to take my stuff. I don't exactly trust anyone who happens to walk by," the girl says. "First, what's your name? And be quick about it or I'll leave your headless corpse for the undead."

"The name's Leo," I answer. "And I've got a feeling that you won't tell me who you are until I've gained your trust."

"Spot on, Leo," she replies. "Now, how do I know that you've come here due to falling of that ledge at the top of the cave?"

"Consider this," I say. "I wake up in the middle of a forest, and I've got amnesia. I only have a lead helmet and a broadsword of the same metal, meaning that I've only been here for at most, tow or three days. Plus, even if I did know that you lived here, I would've forgotten due to my amnesia. And I'm not stupid. With my current equipment, I wouldn't stand a chance a killing you."

"Also," I add. "You've got those purple demon wings. You could just fly out of my reach, and since you've probably got a ranged weapon of some sort, and I don't, you could kill me in seconds. How's that for proving my innocence?"

"Not bad, newbie, not bad," she says. "I'll help you, but don't expect me to just become friends with you right now. This is reality, not some made up kids' story. Now, follow me."

I do as she said, following her into one of the corridors. When she suddenly stops, I slam into her.

"HEY!" she furiously roars. "You better watch out, especially in the wild. If you've got your head in the clouds, daydreaming, then that makes you easy prey. Now, come on."

"Sorry," I say, not wanting to get on her bad side. "Uh, would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Yes," she says in a monotone voice.

Regardless, I ask her. "What's your name?"

She sighs, and then answers my question. "If you must know, it's Lilith. There, happy?"

Before I can reply, I'm recalling events from my past. The memories are running through my head, ones of me and a girl around my age.

 _Flashback_

 _The girl and I are racing to the large oak tree in the distance. I'm in the lead, but not for long._

" _Hey, no fair!" I playfully shout to the girl._

" _You didn't say anything about flying, so I flew," she retorts, smirking. "Anyways, I won. Ha!"_

" _Alright, you beat me," I say, before changing the topic. "It must be nice, having demon wings. Being able to fly must be fun."_

 _Suddenly the girl's smile drops, replaced by a frown. "Yes, it's cool having demon wings, but at the same time, I wish I didn't have them. All of the other villagers hate me, and I'm sick of it."_

" _Don't worry," I say, wanting to cheer her up. "I'll always be there if you need a friend."_

" _Yeah," she says, smiling. "I'll always have you."_

 _Flashback End_

As I return to the present, Lilith is gazing at me in concern.

"You okay?" she asks.

Instead of saying yes, I say something completely different. "Lilith? Is it really you?"

 **A/N: Wow. Bet you didn't see that coming. What will happen next? Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review. I'd be thankful for the feedback. Aquarium Master, signing out!**


	7. Friends Once Again

**A/N: Hey people, I'm back! There's going to be some changes in my publishing schedule, so from now on, I'm going to write one chapter a day, but they're going to be longer, so in a way, I'm still writing two chapters. It depends on how you see it, and how long the chapters are. Also, I'm going to have the first four chapters ready for a new story, which will hopefully be ready next Monday. It's going to be a Minecraft Fanfiction, and all OCs are welcome, though I might not use all of them. If that story is well liked, then I'll continue. If not, then I just delete it. But if it's liked, then I'm going to update that story on Mondays and Fridays, while updating "Terraria: New World" on the weekends. That schedule leaves Wednesday free to brainstorm ideas for new OCs and stories. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of "Terraria: New World"!**

 **Chapter 7**

Lilith's P.O.V.

"Um, earth to Leo, it is me," I say, wondering why he seems slightly shaken. "What's with you?"

"Sorry. It's just that…" he says, suddenly falling silent.

I may not be the best at reading people's emotions, but I can tell that Leo has got a lot on his mind. I'm about to ask the person in question if he's alright, but before I can, he speaks up.

"Lilith?" Leo asks.

Raising my eyebrow, I say "What? Spit it out, punk."

Oh, geez. That came out slightly meaner than intended. Anyways, what he said is giving me a sense of Deja-vu.

"Do you remember that boy that you raced to the oak tree on the hill several years back?" he questions. Okay, his question seems suspicious.

"Are you saying that you're the boy I was friends with all those years ago? Cause I sure as hell ain't buying it," I reply. "You have no proof. Why would I believe you?"

I know I sound pretty skeptical, but who wouldn't be? For all I know, Leo could be some freaking spy that works for some powerful numbskull that wants me dead. But he seems pretty determined, trying to get me to remember that boy.

"Well, here's the proof," Leo says. "You've had those wings a year after birth."

He then indicates the wings on my back. Taking my silence as his que to continue, Leo presses on. "You'd never change your hairstyle, or colour for that matter. You had an obsession for spells and anything remotely creepy in a demonic way. You preferred play fighting and racing over dressing up and playing princess. You didn't care about manners. Your only friend, Leo, was your polar opposite in attitude and behavior. The one thing that the two of you shared an interest in was adventuring. And you only shared this with Leo. Is that enough proof?"

Judging by the way he smirked at me after seeing me tense up and gasp, he knew that I'm the friend he had years ago.

"Oh, Leo, I can't believe it, you're really here. I thought you died after the fire at your parents' home," I loudly whisper. I can't believe that the only friend I had is really here, and not in some graveyard sleeping an endless slumber.

His smirk disappeared, replaced with a look of worry. "Wait, my parents' died in a fire? When was it? How did it happen? I'd ask myself, but I don't have all of my memories returned."

"It's, a bit depressing. I don't want to put any more stress on you," is all I say. I don't wanting to make him more traumatized than he already is. But seriously, he's got amnesia for god's sake! Telling him would make things worse for him. Though I can't afford to say it now, I can tell him when he's prepared. So, after taking a deep breath, I continue. "I know that you'd like to know, but maybe I'll tell you another time when you've emotionally prepared yourself. Right now, you need to get out of here. I'll help. Besides, I know that you've always wanted to fly, so why don't we see how you like it?"

Understanding that learning now would destroy him emotionally; he just smiles and says "Sure. I've always been jealous of your ability to fly."

"Alright then," I reply smiling back. "But before we go, let's pack all of the stuff I have. We're going to need the supplies later. But be warned: I've got enough stuff to choke a freaking blue whale."

*Three Hours Later*

Leo's P.O.V.

Okay, I'm going to recap what just happened. Get ready to process all of the info.

During the three hours that passed, Lilith and I built a basement in my cabin to use as a storage space. After, we transferred the materials over to the basement (seriously, that girl has lots of spare metals. What the hell does she do with them all? Make random trinkets? Build fancy furniture? Attempt to choke a whale?) and introduced Lilith to Brandon (though she's really hostile towards him. That's probably because the guide keeps flirting with her. Remind me to give Brandon a warning because he does not want to know what happened to the last guy who used a pick up line on her. All I'm going to say is that the incident involved a chest, her dad's iron hammer, and a toilet plunger). That's pretty much all that was done, alone with an early dinner.

Now here I am, watching the sunset. Again. I think I might make this a habit.

"So, Leo," a voice says from behind me. I turn around, and there's Lilith. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, just sitting by the campfire, enjoying the sunset," I reply. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, because I have so many spare metals (see, I told you she does!), maybe we could forge you a better weapon, and some armour as well," she answers, smiling. "As you said, all you've got is that wimpy lead sword and that equally wimpy helmet."

"True enough," I say. "But it's not like I've been here as long as you!"

"Well, when you've been here long enough, you manage to acquire some unique armour, such as my shadow scale mail," she informs.

"Alright then, I'll upgrade my equipment," I say, pondering what weapon to get. "But for now, let's just enjoy the sunset. The sky is breathtakingly beautiful as it turns to dusk."

"I know," Lilith replies, shifting closer to me. "But I haven't seen it for a long time."

Soon, as we sit in silence, she shifts even closer and leans on me. As she does so, I put an arm around her, in a bit of an embrace. Suddenly, our privacy is invaded by none other than Brandon.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" he asks, smirking in a 'you got busted' kind of way.

As I look away, blushing, Lilith goes with a more direct and aggressive approach.

"You know, I wouldn't bother a person when they're enjoying a moment with someone they care for," she growls, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Brandon's head.

"Holy crap," I say, looking at the sword, seemingly oblivious to the guide's problem. "Is that the Night's Edge?"

Even though I'm still suffering amnesia, I can tell if a weapon is really powerful or not. And for those of you who're wondering how I know what weapon that is, long story short, Brandon told me. Anyways, Lilith's voice brings me back to the present once again.

"Yeah, it is the Night's Edge," she answers, grinning insanely. "I went through a lot of trouble to get this, and it was worth it. So, Brandon, want to reconsider bothering us?"

Brandon instantly replies, his voice an octave higher due to fear. "Yes, I reconsider. Sorry 'bout that."

"Doesn't matter anyways," I say to Lilith. "The sun went down just as he interrupted us."

"Alright, I won't decapitate him," she says, sighing. "But be warned. If you bother us once again and have no good reason to do it, then enjoy being headless."

The recipient of Lilith's words shrinks back, obviously scared.

"Well," I say, not wanting the guide to lose his head just yet. "We should probably head inside before the zombies come out, hungering for human flesh."

"We might as well," Lilith says. "Come on, Leo. Let's get you those weapons. Hopefully we can get you suited up before the creatures of the night come."

"Okay," I say to Lilith, before muttering to myself. "Let's hope that nothing bad happens."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the newest chapter of "Terraria: New World". I wish you good day/good night. And don't forget to review! Thanks again and adios, amigos!**


	8. The Blood Moon

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of "Terraria: New World"! Hopefully, this chapter will be longer than the others, but I'm not making any promises. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 8**

Leo's P.O.V.

After walking into the cabin with Lilith in tow, I let out a sigh. It's been an eventful past two days, and I don't get much down time. I'm probably going to hit the sack early, since last night's lack of sleep is catching up to me.

Meanwhile, Lilith is heading down the stairwell into the basement. I decide to follow her and see what she's up to.

"Hey, Lilith, what're you doing?" I ask. "I'm pretty sure that with the armour you have, you wouldn't need much equipment to help boost your abilities."

"I know that," she says as she starts her descent into the basement. "But you, on the other hand, have some pretty wimpy gear. That's why I'm going to help you get suited up. I've spent more time doing this than you have. Besides, I did say that I'd help you with making the equipment."

"Alright then," I say. "Hopefully we can get that out of the way before morning. I'd really like to test some of the equipment out, especially the weapons."

After locating the chest containing the metals (you do not want to know how long that took), Lilith and I rifle through its contents to see what can be made.

"You know, there's a chance that you will not be able to use all of the gear. If we work fast, then maybe two or three items could be tested," Lilith states, finally breaking the silence. Before she continues, something catches her eye.

"Hey, I just thought of something," she says, pulling out a blue gemstone. "I've acquired tons of sapphires, but have had no use for them until now. Hold on; give me a second to see if I have enough of what I need. I think I've got an idea for your weapon."

*Five Minutes Later*

Sorry if that took a while. The metal that Lilith needed for the weapon wasn't in the chest that we were rummaging through earlier. Thankfully, it didn't take too long to find the chest with the metals we needed. Now, here I am, watching as Lilith forges a weapon made from meteorite and sapphire. In all honesty, I haven't got the faintest clue as to what it is. I mean, the shape of it gives me a sense of déjà vu, but I don't recall anything about a sword handle made of meteorite.

I look over to Lilith, wondering if she's done, but something else interrupts my thoughts.

"You know, I've never noticed how pretty you are until now," I comment. Wait. Did I just say that? Oh crap.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Cause if you are, you should, if you can, remember what I did to that adventurer who happened to visit at our town during Christmas. He couldn't walk for a week, and even after that, he still had problems standing without support."

"Sorry," I mutter sheepishly, blushing as I turn away.

Brandon's P.O.V.

I'm not sure about you guys, but embarrassing Leo and Lilith was pretty amusing ( **A/N: If you want Brandon to pull any pranks or ruin any other moments between Lilith and Leo, or any other pairing for that matter, leave it in the review, and what he will do. I'll try to incorporate them all** ). As I'm recalling the event, enjoying mentally seeing the look on Leo's face, my thoughts get interrupted by something growling nearby.

As quickly as I can, I equip my bow and notch an arrow, aiming into the darkness. I'm not entirely sure where the sound came from, and I don't want to find out whatever it is wants to do to me.

I back towards the door, not making any sudden moves. When you've been living in the wilderness as long as me, you tend to learn a few things about what will get you killed, and what will not.

Thank god. I've finally made it to the door without getting pounced on. Now, time to figure out what's making that growling sound.

I swap my normal arrow with a flaming arrow ( **A/N: I know that the guide has the inability to switch between one type ammunition and another, but seriously people; this is a fan fiction** ) and pull back the drawstring. As soon as I hear the next growl, I aim in the general direction of the sound. This time I'm lucky, and my flaming arrow hits the beast dead on, setting it ablaze. After its charred corpse falls to the ground, I notch three more flaming arrows and go examine the corpse. The creature has purple fur, long ears, long fangs, and blood red eyes. Those four things are a sure sign, but just to make sure, I take a quick glance up. Yep, it's a blood moon. I need to warn the others before something bad happens and swarms of zombies start making their way towards the cabin.

Leo's P.O.V.

"Done," Lilith says, handing me a metal rod of some sort. It is twenty centimeters in length, with a metallic colouration and a sapphire embedded in the hole in the top. As I turn it around to examine the rod, I notice a small button, and question Lilith about it.

"Hey, Lilith? What is this button for?" I ask, turning my head to look at her.

"Just press it," she answers, facing me and crossing her arms.

"If you insist," I say, unsure of what will happen.

I do as she says, and press it. Suddenly, a blue laser blade emits from the sapphire.

"Holy crap! This is awesome!" I cry out in a content tone, smiling afterwards.

I take a few test swings, and I love the cool sounds that the weapon makes as it slices through the air. When I'm done testing it, I turn back to Lilith to thank her, but before I can, Brandon barges into the cabin.

"Hey guys," Brandon says, his tone filled with worry. "I hope I'm not interrupting something, because we have a problem."

"What's the dilemma?" I ask, curious as to what has got the guide worried.

"Well, I hope you've got at least one good weapon, because tonight's a blood moon!" he cries out in frustration. "Leo, I know that you have amnesia, so let me explain. Blood moons are extremely disastrous for many reasons. The first one being-"

Poor Brandon never finished his sentence. Before he could, a zombie covered in blood smashed the door into smithereens. It gazed at us all, before turning to me. As soon as it made eye contact with me, it roared furiously and charged me.

Luckily, my combat instinct kicks into overdrive. I shift into a fighting stance, with my laser blade over my head, pointed at the blood coated zombie. When it reaches me, I jump and kick its chest, propelling it as far away from it as I can. Once my feet touch the ground, I shift positions again and leap at it and slash diagonally, severely injuring it. The zombie regains its footing, glaring daggers at me. It opens its mouth, but its head is severed from the body, sparing blood everywhere. As the body collapses, I tear my eyes away from the bloody mess and see Lilith, grinning like a maniac, sword in hand. When I raise an eyebrow as a questioning gesture, she answers immediately.

"I don't want you dying just yet, Leo," she answers, turning to face the remains of the door that still hang from the hinges. "You are my only friend, after all."

"Fair point, my fellow adventurer," I reply. "Wait. Where's Brandon?"

"Outside," Lilith says. "After that bloody heap destroyed the door, Brandon went left to defend the cabin from zombies and any other monsters that come out during the blood moon."

"By the way, are those floating demonic eyeballs blood moon monsters?" I ask Lilith.

"No," she answers, sheathing the Night's Edge. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I've never encountered one before," I say. "I also asked that because one is flying right at us!"

Lilith whips around, unsheathing her sword once again, only to be knocked over by a large flying eyeball. Before the eyeball can get another hit in, I dash over to Lilith in an attempt to defend her.

"Stay back!" I shout at the eyeball.

And guess what? The demon eye ignored my command, even after I swung my laser blade at it. Go figure.

As it charged me in an attempt to get to Lilith, I swung my weapon, slicing it in half.

"Thanks, Leo," Lilith says as I help her get up. "It didn't hurt very much when he attacked me; it was really just the force that affected me."

"Don't worry about it," I reply, smirking. "I'm sure you'd do the same. Besides, you said so yourself: I'm your only friend."

Before either of us can say anything else, Brandon comes and interrupts us once again.

"You two alright?" he asks as he stumbles through the doorway, covered in bruises and cuts.

"We're alright," Lilith says, facing the guide. "You however, need some immediate healing. Here, I may have some health potions for you to use."

"Also," I add. "You can sit by the campfire, which magically increase your natural regeneration tenfold."

"Thanks," Brandon says, taking the health potions from Lilith. "You two keep an eye on that side of the cabin while I go heal."

"Got it," I say.

With that, Lilith and I head outside, and before long, the two of us are massacring hordes of zombies and swarms of demon eyes.

Hours later, the sun shines over the hill far off towards the east. Lilith and I (more so me then her) have ingested many health potions and slain many monsters (I lost count of how many we had killed after Lilith threw some grenades into the crowd). We were bruised, cut, scraped, and clawed, but we made it through the blood moon. Thank god Lilith had those grenades. I almost became the main course for an all you can eat buffet.

As the sun continues to rise, I lie down on the stone roof of the cabin, overtaken by exhaustion.

"That wasn't too bad," Lilith comments, lying down next to me. "I've fought the Eye of Cthulhu and the Eater of Worlds. After dealing with boss monsters, blood moons seem like minor inconveniences."

"Well," I say, shuffling closer to her. "I'm not the one who has lived here for about a year or so. This is only my third day."

"Yes, this is your third day here," Lilith states, smirking. "But you've made quite a bit of progress. Things are going to be somewhat easier in the future. Besides, I'm here to lend a hand. The two of us are unstoppable!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the newest chapter of "Terraria: New World"! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the past week. I've been extremely busy. Also, I apologize about not getting my Minecraft story out today. I have the ideas, but I just need to decide which one to use. Anyways, the new story should be out by Friday, but if not, then it will be out by next Monday. BTW, I'm going to update this story every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, but as usual, the chapters will be longer. Also, please review if liked. I want to know what to change, things you like, and things you don't like so I can address them in the next chapter. Anyways, goodbye/goodnight and I'll see you next time.**


	9. A Past Murder Attempt

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of "Terraria: New World". I'm not going to get into any details, just sit back and enjoy the ride. Also, please read and review.**

 **Chapter 9**

Lilith's P.O.V.

Here I am, on the roof, lying next to Leo, feeling as if nothing could go wrong (at least for the time being). Then, guess what that moron of a guide decides to do? Ruin the moment. Of course. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Look at what we have here," taunts Brandon, smirking. "Two love birds snoozing under the sun."

"Brandon!" Leo shouts, blushing furiously. "You are always teasing me about this! You can either quit while you're ahead, or continue with your antics until Lilith puts a stop to it. And when she does make you stop, it won't be temporary. She'll make sure that you stay silenced about this topic forever."

"And Brandon," I add, cracking my knuckles for effect. "If you decide to be an idiot and ignore us about stopping, you won't be resting in peace. Instead, you'll be resting with the fish, your dead carcass serving as an all you can eat buffet for the aquatic wildlife."

Brandon gulps, backing away from Leo and I until he falls off the roof, screaming. After he leaves, Leo lies down, staring at the clouds. After a few moments of silence, Leo speaks.

"Thanks for agreeing to kill him if his pranks and insults get out of hand," he says, closing his eyes. "I wasn't sure if you'd comply."

"Leo, you know I would," I say. "I've told you, many times that the two of us are friends and that we'd always pull through for each other. It's that simple. If you need some assistance, then I'd help you, and vise versa. Remember that. Besides, seeing the look on his face is freaking funny."

"Thanks Lilith," Leo says, smiling.

"No problem," I reply, looking over him.

You know, I've never noticed how handsome Leo is. Hold on. Did I really just think that? Geez, what is he doing to me? There is no way that I'm falling for him. No. Absolutely not. But he is kind of – wait a second. No, do not think about it! I need to stop thinking those kinds of thoughts about Leo!

As I'm mentally arguing with myself, Leo decides to ask me a question.

"Lilith? This may seem a bit out of the blue, but how did I 'die'? How did you deal with it?" Leo asks.

Oh. This is a bit of a complicated story. I might as well try to explain this…

Leo's P.O.V.

"Well, it's a bit complicated," Lilith says, avoiding looking me in the eye. "But I think it'd be best if I started the story a day before your 'death', just so you could understand. We were fifteen when this all happened. The day before that awful event was like any other normal day for the two of us. We'd chat about random stuff, play fight, dream about adventuring, and come up with stupid jokes and crazy stories. However, that particular day, we were talking about life."

Lilith suddenly pauses, looking up at the clouds with an emotion decorating her face, one that she has rarely shown: sadness.

I understand that Lilith is dealing a great amount of emotional discomfort, and as much as I want to know about my past, I would prefer that Lilith does not have an emotional breakdown.

"It's okay if you stop," I say, trying to comfort her. "I don't to cause any grief or sadness. I just want to know my past, but if this is causing you any emotional stress, then by all means, stop."

There's silence. I wait, and after a few minutes of reticence, she speaks.

"No, it's alright. You deserve to know your past. I'm not going to be the one who prevents you from learning about it," she says. "Anyways, the two of us were, as I said before, chatting about life, when you suddenly changed the topic to a topic neither of us have wanted to discuss: death."

"How exactly did I do so?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is the part that depresses me the most," Lilith says. "We were discussing what we'd do together, when we became old enough to adventure on our own. After arguing over the topic for a few minutes, you asked me a question that still makes me uncomfortable. You said, and I quote: 'Lilith, if I were to die tomorrow, how would you cope my sudden death? Would you move on? Grieve my death forever? Try to forget me and the horrible incident?' I thought about that question, yet I wasn't sure how I'd react to your death. What's ironic about the situation was that you _did_ 'die' the next day, during the fire at your home. A week after the funeral, I ended up trying to forget the entire dilemma, along with you. As each day passed, I found it harder to forget about you. I continued to wonder why I couldn't forget about you and your death. That's when I realized that you were the light of my life. I had nothing, until you came. And you were taken away, just like that."

"That must have been harsh," I say, looking over at her.

"Yeah, it was," she answers. "But the thing that made your death strange was that the fire wasn't an accident."

"Hold on. Are you saying that my death was intended?" I ask.

"In a way, yes," Lilith says, turning to face me. "But here's where it gets even stranger. Whoever tried to kill you used some sort of ancient magic, one that the village elders couldn't use. Nobody else was a mage, so it remained a mystery as to who 'killed' you."

"Is there anything else?" I question. I know that I may be pressing Lilith for answers a bit too hard, but I'm trying to restrain myself as best as I can.

"Not really, except for the fact that as soon as I became of age, I left. I just couldn't stay and deal with the pain," she explains.

"Oh," is all I say, until I realize something. "Wait a second. Did you say that the fire was caused by magic?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" Lilith asks.

I try to answer, but I'm hit by a sudden flashback.

Brandon's P.O.V.

I was sitting downstairs, enjoying a nicely done fish fillet, when I hear a sudden scream from Lilith. I run outside to see what's going on, and much to my surprise, Leo is on the ground, his eyes glowing pure white.

"What the hell is wrong with Leo?" I ask.

"I don't know! You're the guide; why don't you tell me?" Lilith retorts.

"I wasn't trained to deal with these kinds of problems!" I answer.

Before Lilith can say a comeback line, Leo suddenly screams, his eyes aglow. When he stops screaming, Lilith and I look at him. He's gasping for breath, his forehead lined with sweat.

"Leo, are you alright?" I ask.

"Ugh, no…" is all he says before passing out.

"What's wrong with him?" Lilith asks, concern filling her voice.

I shrug as I sling him over my back. "I have no clue…"

 **A/N: And that concludes today's chapter of "Terraria: New World". It was a little shorter that I hoped, but the next one will be a lot longer. What will happen to Leo? Find out in the next chapter! And please don't flame me for ending this chapter on a cliff hanger.**


End file.
